


Once in the loud house

by KalasyrTiaan



Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25281349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalasyrTiaan/pseuds/KalasyrTiaan
Summary: В жизни всегда должно оставаться место для романтики, даже если ты супергерой в красно-синем трико.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Danny Rand
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Пролог

Питер, по своему суждению, не являлся скрытным человеком (тайна супергеройской личности, естественно, в расчёт не бралась, а если и бралась, то только в виде маленького примечания). 

В нашем суровом и жадном на понимание мире, мало какому смертному хватит смелости признаться в своих предпочтениях, тем более, если это касается сексуального плана, но Паркер, частично из-за своей открытости, частично из-за располагающей атмосферы, царившей в по-настоящему шумном доме, в конце концов, решился всё выдать. Вначале тёте Мэй, затем и лучшим друзьям и так он и дошёл до команды. 

Кто лучше, кто хуже, но вопреки ожиданиям, Паутиноголовый был поддержан и заверен в том, что всё в порядке и в обиду его не дадут. Гарри было даже подумал, что признание обусловлено симпатией к его персоне, но не подтверждённая догадка лишь немного смутила обе стороны. Правда сказать, был маленький нюанс, ставящий под угрозу субординацию в коллективе, столь любимого им, наш главный герой был влюблён в своего коллегу. 

Хотя слово " влюблённость", так часто применяемое нами в повседневной жизни и почти потерявшее свое прежнее значение, не могло в полной мере выразить всех чувств горячо всеми любимого супергероя, ведь соотношение бессонных ночей к снам с участием предмета обожания могло говорить нам о явной любви или фанатизме, смотря, что вы вкладываете в данное понятие, в данном случае было удобнее и привычнее выражаться именно выше приведённым словом, так как по " профессиональному" мнению обычных прохожих из интернета, куда мы все заходим чуть ли не ежеминутно, в данном возрасте такими речевыми оборотами не пристало выражаться. 

Звали несчастного, на кого столь неудачно положил глаз Питер - Дэнни. Обычное, ничем не примечательное имя, скажите Вы, что же, Ваш покорный слуга не может, не согласится, Рэнд в жизни представлял собой обычного подростка, пускай и воспитанного в К’ун-Л’уне, среди монахов, где и был обучен созиданию энергии Ци в кулаках. 

Но всё же внешность обманчива и Железный кулак, как нельзя кстати, доказывал это на своём примере. Во многом его завораживала улыбка блондина. Долгая медитация, успешно выполненное задание или же простой ужин в кругу, уже теперь, семьи - вот Вам лишь малый перечень причин, почему губы Дэниела могут сломаться в неумолимой, но от того не менее завораживающей улыбке. 

И, черт побери, Паркер отдал бы всё лишь бы стереть её с просветлённого лица. "Мелочь", - опять воскликните Вы, но любящему человеку будет достаточно и этого. К несчастью, Бедняге всегда мешала одна единственная причина, хотя и не имеющей такой уж большой вес её назвать было крайне сложно.  
Это не была разница в ориентации (Дэнни неоднократно признавался в пансексуальности) и не банальная трусость (как выше и было оговорено, Питер не был любителем держать секреты). Нет, всё намного проще.

Рэнд был далёк от такой странной, я бы даже сказала, загадочной вещи, как любовь. Он просто любил всех и всё вокруг. Словно большое одеяло, он укрывал и согревал всех, кому это было необходимо. Много было смельчаков, пытавшихся закутаться сильнее других, но у них не было и малейшего шанса. Вот и Питер обчелся в попытках забрать себе большую часть пирога. Даже с учётом завидного рвения, он не стал исключением.  
Но кто не любит трудности?


	2. Утро

Это было утро самого обычного дня. На кухне уже вовсю крутились Сэм и тётя Мэй, Люк вместе с Дэнни оживлённо о чём-то спорили, а Ева во всём этом шуме, честно пыталась уловить суть повествования книги. И только Питер всё ещё спал на втором этаже. 

В отличие от своих товарищей, он не был готов пожертвовать сладкой дрёмой в угоду режиму. Но вот, пронзительный крик разрывает тишину. " Завтрак готов!», — с кухни кричала Мэй в надежде собрать всех к завтраку.  
Тогда с разных концов не такого уж и большого дома начали «подтягиваться» его жители, но веки главного героя, будто бы налитые чугуном, никак не хотели подниматься.  
Собрав всю свою волю в воображаемый кулак, Питер всё же встаёт с кровати и сонный, в мятой пижаме, направляется сначала в ванну, где в отражении видит косматую голову и глаза, не желающие «собираться в кучку», а затем, умывшись, кое-как добирается до кухни.  
Я бы могла и дальше описывать их утреннюю рутину, но надо ли это нам? Думаю нет. Так что давайте сразу перенесёмся к полудню, когда и начинаются основные события нашего рассказа.

Никто уже толком и не помнит, почему им пришлось разделиться, но факт остаётся фактом. Еве, Люку и Сэму пришлось отлучиться на задание, и вернулись они далеко нескоро.

Наши же главные герои, за чьей любовной линией мы и будем наблюдать, остались дома. Тётя Мэй благополучно ушла к соседке, дабы обсудить последнюю серию «Кармелиты» и перемыть кости новому, недавно переехавшему соседу, который каждую ночь куда-то уходил и возвращался только под утро. К счастью или сожалению, Мэй слишком сильно доверяла своему племяннику, почти сыну, из-за чего и не замечала схожего поведения у Питера. «Питер — хороший мальчик», — думала она и не ошибалась.  
Паркеру и Рэнду было наказано убраться в доме. Работа им предстояла масштабная, ведь пять подростков могут устроить беспорядок похуже любого суперзлодея  
— Знаешь что было бы хорошо? – резко спросил Питер у Рэнда, заставив того выйти из своих мыслей и обратить внимание на своего "друга по несчастью". Помучив заинтересованный взгляд Рэнда, Пит продолжил свою мысль: «Если бы остальные помогли нам. Они ведь тоже участвовали в создании этого хаоса».  
— Ну, во-первых, добрую половину этого, как ты выразился, "хаоса" создал именно ты, — проговорил Дэнни, собирая разбросанные майки и, кажется, даже одни трусы в сердечко, — а во-вторых, они на задании особого уровня сложности и нам повезло, что мы можем остаться дома, а не бить очередного злодея недели. А ведь именно Люк "отмазал" нас от Фьюри, чтобы мы не перетрудились и отдохнули. Может ты забыл и о том, как Ева приняла всю вину за разбитые тарелки на себя, – не унимался Кулак, доказывая Питеру верность их друзей, — Или как Сэм...  
— Я понял, можешь не договаривать. Надо будет поблагодарить их, когда они вернутся, —перебил Питер Дэнни, а после добавил, — Они действительно много для нас делают.  
— Ага, а я о чём говорю. А теперь слезай со стены, поможешь прибраться в ванной, — поманил Кулак Паучка.  
— Бегу, — крикнул Паутиноголовый, спрыгивая на диван.  
При помощи всем известной игры-жеребьёвки «камень, ножницы, бумага», Паркер удостоился чести мыть ванную, а Дэнни - зеркало и раковину.  
— Это кем надо быть, чтобы так испачкать зеркало, — гневался К'ун-Л'унец.  
— Думаешь я знаю? Я вообще по утрам особо не люблю смотреть в зеркало. Так и удар хватить может,— в привычной манере ответил Питер.  
После неудачной шутки в воздухе повисло легкое напряжение, и только звуки усердного трения губки о стекло раздавались в ванной комнате. Этот звук "давил" на нервы и Питер решил предпринять меры для устранения раздражителя.  
— Эй, Дэнни, — воскликнул Паркер, дабы привлечь внимание Рэнда. И далее произошло самое гениальное и одновременно самое идиотское, что Паутиноголовый вообще мог придумать. Паркер облил Дэнни с головы до ног холодной водой. Ох, и зря он это сделал. Нет, не подумайте, пацифистская натура Рэнда не дала бы ему отреагировать отрицательно (рассердиться на друга). Вот он и рассмеялся, да только Паучку было не до этого. 

Взгляд его блуждал по телу Дэниела, Питер пытался сохранить в памяти каждую частицу его образа: белокурые локоны, что прилипли к лицу, обрамляя его, зеленую майку, что намокла и стала слишком хорошо очерчивать рельеф его торса, бицепсы, что играли под мокрой кожей.  
В голове Паркера ежесекундно менялись картины, одна за другой: вот он прижимает Кулака к стене, и в следующую секунду припадает к его губам, закусывает нижнюю губу, оттягивая её, в тот же момент он слышит довольный стон - сигнал к действиям, далее он спускается поцелуями по нежной шее Дэнни, оставляя на ней заметные укусы, и вот руки уже находятся на ширинке домашних брюк Рэнда и смотрит в глаза напротив, они полны желания и непонимания, что смешиваются в один пьянящий коктейль.  
Но Паучку приходится уйти из мира грёз в мир реальный, где он уже как две минуты пялится на своего" друга", пока тот, недоумевая, смотрит на него.  
— Э-э-э, прости мне нужно срочно побыть одному, — протараторил Пит, оставляя Дэнни в одиночку отмывать ванную, и, кажется, весь оставшийся дом, ведь Паркер соберётся показаться Дэнни только вечером.  
Вы можете спросить меня: « Автор, Питер дико палится, как Дэнни не догадался о его чувствах?", а я вам отвечу: « Вы действительно думаете, что Дэнни настолько глуп? Конечно же, он догадался о чувствах Питера, причем семя сомнения в нём начало прорастать ещё задолго до каминг-аута Паучка. И теперь он уже полностью уверен, но делать со своими знаниями он ничего не собирался. Всё должно идти своим чередом, Пит обязательно признается ему, как только придёт своё время".


	3. Случай

Солнце медленно опускалось за горизонт. Небо над Куинсом было похоже на полотно художника, где перемешались оттенки красного и голубого, щедро разбавленные водой. Словно хвост Жар-птицы тянулся ярко-оранжевый след заката.  
Тетя Мэй уже давно вернулась и сейчас готовила свои фирменные куриные крылышки в остром соусе. По ее собственным заверениям, с их помощью можно было излечиться от любого недуга, но на самом же деле стать от них могло намного хуже.  
— Дэнни, позови Питера! Ужин скоро будет готов! — крикнула Мэй, обращаясь к Рэнду.  
Дэнни, до этого читавший книгу, сидя на диване, поднялся, отложил литературный томик и последовал на второй этаж.  
Три шага вперед, повернуть направо, еще два и К`Аи стоит у двери на входе в их с Питером комнату.  
Коротко постучавшись, Дэнни зашел в комнату.  
— Питер, ужин почти готов. Надеюсь, ты закончил свое «важное дело». — произнес Дэнни, описав в воздухе кавычки, и вмиг понял, что Паркер спит сном младенца. Разумеется, распластавшись на кровати звездочкой.  
К’ун-Л’унец буквально на цыпочках подошел к кровати и присел на самый краешек, отчего матрас несильно, но прогнулся. И даже это не заставило Паучка проснуться.  
Тот лишь слегка поворочался, неразборчиво промямлил что-то нечленораздельное и продолжил спать. Рэнд украдкой улыбнулся и потянулся к волосам Питера, дабы убрать упавшую на глаза спящего прядку.  
Этого дрема Питера не выдержала, и тот проснулся. Секунду он находился в замешательстве, а затем отпрянул и прижался к изголовью кровати.  
Дэнни опустил виноватый взгляд в пол и сию же секунду стал вдруг похож на маленького мокрого щеночка.  
При первом же взгляде на Рэнда, Питер почувствовал укол вины, но, уже спустя пару секунд, тот вновь просиял и поднял свой фирменный взгляд на Паучка.  
— Мэй просила передать, что ужин уже вот-вот будет готов. Так что приводи себя в порядок и скорей спускайся.  
Рэнд провел ладонью где-то над головой, и мазнул по нему взглядом.  
Мягкая домашняя майка, без сомнений, была весьма удобной, но носилась уже неделю, что неизбежно влияло на восприимчивость к запахам у окружающих.  
— Да, конечно, только дай мне пять минут… — промямлил Питер.  
Пошатываясь, тот направился в ванную. Затем, открыл дверь и ввалился в комнату.  
Как обычно, сначала ужаснувшись своему отражению, Пвучок начал приводить себя в порядок: расчесал волосы, умылся и даже почистил зубы.  
Грязная майка была благополучно закинута в корзину для белья.  
Дэнни заправлял кровать, когда Питер вышел из ванной. Рэнд, в последний раз подоткнув одеяло, взял что-то с тумбочки и направился в сторону своего друга. Приблизившись к нему почти вплотную, Кулак потрепал волосы друга и протянул ему свежую майку.  
Кровь прилила к щекам и кончикам ушей Пита, он взял протянутую ему вещь, наспех ее натянул и с лучезарной улыбкой произнес:  
— Ну что, давай наперегонки на кухню?  
Кулак только и успел бросить смазанное «Я быстрее», как тут же рванул с места. Паучок не заставил себя ждать и рванул за Рэндом.  
— Ребята, вы сейчас дом разрушите! — прикрикнула на них тетя Мэй, когда парни с адским грохотом спускались по лестнице.  
Оба они оказались на кухне в одно и то же мгновение.  
— Хей, я выиграл!  
— Ты хотел сказать, «проиграл»?  
— Я раньше добрался до стола!  
— А я до арки!  
— Кто вообще считает, что кухня начинается с арки?  
— Да все нормальные люди!  
— Мальчики, не ссорьтесь, давайте лучше поужинаем. — прервала перебранку Мэй, ставя на стол поднос с крылышками рядом с салатом, овощами и гарниром.  
Молодые люди тотчас же умолкли и приступили к трапезе, изредка бросая короткие «Можешь, пожалуйста, передать…».  
— Кстати, Питер, ты ничего не хочешь сказать Дэнни? — как бы невзначай бросила миссис Паркер.  
Питер, оторвавшись от тарелки, перевел взгляд с Рэнда на Мэй и обратно.  
-Да, молодой человек, я все знаю, и не стыдно тебе было бросать Дэнни на половние дела? Извинись.  
— Прости, Дэнни, я…эм, ну, я…эм-м… - Питер замялся, не зная, как объяснить свое недавнее поведение.  
— Не утруждайся, все равно я понимаю, что ты не виноват. — понимающе покачал головой К’ун-Л’унец.  
Закончив трапезу, Мэй принялась за мытье посуды, а парни засели в гостиной, включив один из новостных каналов.  
Одетый с иголочки мужчина с экрана начал вещание с формального приветствия и срочной новости: «…Веном беснуется в центре Нью-Йорка: разрушены верхние этажи некоторых многоэтажных зданий, число пострадавших пока неточно. Мы будем докладывать вам о новых подробностях с места событий.»  
Парни вскочили с дивана и наспех натянув куртки, стрелой выбежали из дома, не забыв при этом набегу бросить Мэй спешное «Мы на прогулку!».  
Натянув костюмы где-то на углу пятой и восьмой, Паучок подхватил Кулака, и они оба полетели в зону бедствия.  
В иной ситуации, Пит бы обратил внимание на факт их излишней близости, но время для этого сейчас было крайне неподходящим.  
Приближаясь к месту назначения, Паук поставил Дэнни по одну сторону от Венома, а сам приземлился по другую.  
— Эй, монстр, тебе нужен я, так что прекрати терроризировать город! — крикнул Человек-Паук, привлекая внимание симбиота.  
Как только тот повернулся в сторону источника звука, Кулак стремительно нанес ему удар в висок. Веном немного отшатнувшись, сразу же нанес ответный удар.  
Паучок выпустил паутину в спину врага и, замахнувшись, отправил его в полет до соседнего здания.  
— Нужно вывести его за черту города! — покричал Железный Кулак, подбегая к Паучку.  
— Хорошо, там он не сможет никому навредить. — согласился Человек-паук.  
В это время Веном выбрался из-под обломков здания и с диким ревом направился в сторону героев.  
Схватив Кулака в охапку, Паук выпустил паутину на ближайшее сооружение и сию же секунду взмыл ввысь.  
— Убегаешь, жук?! — прорычал симбиот, прыгая с небоскреба на небоскреб, намереваясь нагнать их.  
— Ало, Фьюри? Мы пытаемся увести Венома из города!  
— Помощь прибудет в кратчайшие сроки.  
— Поскорей бы, потому что мы не сможем долго его сдерживать! — вмешался в разговор Паучок.  
— Главное — оставайтесь на связи! — констатировал Фьюри.  
Приблизившись к одной из окрестностей Нью-Йорка, парни пошли на снижение. Спустившись на одну из опушек, не стали ждать Венома.  
Каждый шорох и звук заставлял героев вздрагивать.  
Симбиот будто играл с ними, как кошки играют с пойманными жертвами.  
— Покажись уже, черт тебя дери! — не выдержал Паркер.  
Ему хотелось как можно скорее расправиться с врагом — слишком уж сильным и неприятным было ощущение закипающей в жилах крови.  
— Как пожелаешь! — прорычал Веном, выпрыгивая из-за деревьев.  
Мощным ударом он откинул двух героев в разные стороны.  
Кулак, пролетев, наверное, с десяток метров, сильно ударился плечом о землю. Однако, встряхнувшись, он снова понесся в бой.  
Стремительно нанося удар за ударом по темной фигуре, он старался уклоняться от встречных атак.  
Паучок, придя в себя, выпустил электропаутину во врага, чем лишь разозлил Венома еще сильнее.  
Раздался оглушительный рев. Веном притянул Паука за его же паутину и с размаху впечатывает его в землю.  
Что-то в лице Железного Кулака меняется. Удары становятся резче, яростнее, а он сам не замечает, как вколачивает симбиота в землю в попытках оставить от него лишь месиво из грязи и черной жижи.  
Успокоившись и ужаснувшись содеянному, Рэнд рванул к лежащему на земле Питеру. .  
Сняв с него маску, Рэнд увидел, как изо лба прямо по линии роста волос текла тонкая струйка крови. Она пропитала собой маску, из-за чего та стала липкой и мокрой. Волосы слиплись, а воздух пропитался резким неприятным запахом свежей крови и мокрой грязи.  
Кулак решил сразу же позвонить Фьюри, спросить почему так долго, сказать, что Питеру нужна срочная медицинская помощь, но его коммуникатор был сломан в драке. Коммуникатор Питера сломался, кажется, еще в тот момент, когда Веном изначально швырнул его в корягу.  
Тогда страх сковал Дэнни полностью, заползая змеей под кожу и он уже не помнил, сколько сидел там, казалось, он не слышал и не видел всего, что происходило вокруг, не слышал звук приближающихся вертолетов Щ.И.Т-а, не слышал как те погружали Венома, как пытались расспросить его о том, что произошло и просили отпустить Питера.


	4. Последствия

Яркий свет, отражаясь от белоснежных стен, слепил глаза. Размеренный шум аппаратов время от времени нарушался покашливаниями или тихими чихами.  
Дэнни спал, положив голову на руки, облокотившись на койку, где лежал Питер. Уже несколько дней последний не приходил в себя. Врачи что-то говорили про сотрясение и внутренние кровоизлияния в мозг. Обычного человека это убило бы, ну или в лучшем случае он бы на всю жизнь остался прикованным к больничной койке. Но Питер не был обычным.  
Тетя Мэй совсем тихо подошла к Дэнни и слегка потрепала того по плечу. Рэнд резко дернулся и непонимающе начал крутить головой. Ему понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы осознать где он и что сейчас происходит.  
— Да, мисс Паркер? Что-то случилось? — почесывая щеку, сонным голосом пробубнил себе под нос Железный Кулак.  
— Нет, ничего, просто хочу заехать домой, чтобы, знаешь, помыться, переодеться, поесть по-человечески.  
Выглядела она не лучше больных — как только ей сообщили, что Питер пострадал, она тут же рванула в больницу прямо в домашней одежде. Естественно, ей не были раскрыты все карты.  
По легенде, во время совместной прогулки Питера и Дэнни, первого сбивает машина. Но не беспокойтесь — воображаемый преступник раскаялся и мало того, что отвез пострадавшего в больницу — так еще и оплатил лечение в одной из лучших больниц всего штата Нью-Йорк!  
Мэй этого было вполне достаточно на тот момент — она была слишком потрясена случившимся с ее племянником.  
— И тебе тоже советую. Ты от него ни на шаг не отходишь уже несколько дней! Отдохни хотя бы немножко. Ради него…  
Мисс Паркер положила свою руку на плечо К‘Аи и слегка сжала, при этом не сводя с него мягкого и проницательного взгляда.  
— Я все же останусь. Может, врачи что-то новое скажут. — заверил ее Дэниел.  
— Дело твое. Ладно, позвони, если узнаешь что-то новое. Ну, или, позвони если что. — промолвила Мэй и скрылась за дверью палаты.  
Дэнни почесал макушку. Желание спать напрочь пропало и он, бросив взгляд на все еще неподвижного Питера, двинулся в направлении ближайшего автомата с кофе.  
Дни сменяли друг друга. Состояние Питера стабилизировалось, но за все эти дни он ни разу не пришел в себя. К нему несколько раз заходили Гарри и ЭмДжей, заливались слезами, сокрушаясь в тирадах, которые можно было вкратце охарактеризовать как: «Ну мы же говорили, почему ты нас не слушал?!». Покончив с заданием, Люк, Ева и Сэм первым делом направились в палату Питера, расспрашивали Дэнни о случившемся и разговаривали как между собой и Рэндом, так и с Питером. К’ун-Л’уновец побывал дома только два раза и то, лишь по нескольку часов, чтобы помыться и сменить одежду, после чего сразу бежал в больницу.  
Дэнни мучило чувство вины, все его мысли занимал лишь только один чертов вопрос: «Как все так вышло?». Ведь раньше они получали более серьезные ранения и все обходилось лишь парой часов в госпитале Щ.И.Та. Почему же теперь все стало иначе?  
Но чем больше он об этом думал, тем дальше от него ускользал ответ. Он стал совсем нелюдим, часто срывался на всех, кричал на врачей за то, что они не могли ничего сделать. Кажется, он даже сломал одну из стен в порыве ярости и ненависти к себе. Фьюри пытался вразумить Рэнда, да и чего греха таить, все пытались, однако все их попытки были тщетны. В очередной раз зайдя в палату, Дэнни поежился то ли от холода, то ли от неприятного запаха медикаментов, а может и от всего сразу.  
Присев на самый краешек койки, он мельком взглянул на все еще неподвижного Питера. Дэнни рассеянно потер шею, выдохнул и начал:  
— Эм, Питер, я не знаю, слышишь ли ты меня, но… О-ох, прости меня. Прости, что не смог помочь тебе, защитить тебя. Просто за то, что не отговорил. Прости, что не предложил подождать подмоги, — руки Рэнда, сцепленные в замок, подрагивали. Слова вылетали из его рта как пули из автомата. Он решил выплеснуть все, что успело накопиться за этот срок.  
— Не думаю, что когда-либо смогу простить себя, но надеюсь, ты сможешь. Ты всегда был таким: добрым, чутким, отходчивым, какие бы ненастья ни случались, ты всегда находил выход из положения, даже когда самые стойкие из нас отчаивались. Лицо Рэнда просветлело от нахлынувших теплых воспоминаний.  
— А помнишь, когда Нова, в очередной раз дурачась, разбил один из мониторов на Хеликериаре? Нас же потом всех заставили палубу драить целую неделю. Но, — Дэнни с нажимом произнес это слово и, наконец, расцепив руки, выставил указательный палец, слегка наклонив голову. — Зато, хоть тренировки отменили. Хоть какой-то плюс. — уголки губ Рэнда слегка дернулись вверх, но что-то помешало им стать полноценной улыбкой.  
Возможно, это был мрачный тон, царивший как в палате, так и во всей больнице, хотя не исключено, что и солоноватая влага, скопившаяся в уголках глаз, сыграла свою роль.  
Потупив взгляд в пол, Рэнд продолжил свой монолог, слегка нахмурив брови и сведя губы в ровную линию, как всегда делал, когда сильно задумывался, -И… я знаю, сам догадался, не то, чтобы я следил или что-то типа того, просто… как… все тайное становится явным… да, так будет правильно… в любом случае… — его неуверенное бормотание, временами настолько тихое, что услышать его мог только он сам, было варварски предано шелестом постельного белья, которое неохотно, но все же расступалось под «натиском» ослабевшей бледной руки со ставшими узловатыми пальцами и длинной трубкой катетера, прикрепленной ровно посередине ладони.  
Дэнни резко обернулся.  
— Пх…прх… — пытался поприветствовать Питер своего давнего друга, но голосовые связки, которые давно не использовались, не желали слушаться хозяина.  
Дэнни незамедлительно переместился на пол, вставая на колени, дабы находиться на одном уровне с глазами Питера. Рэнд, сотрясаясь, схватил руку Паркера и судорожно начал:  
— Господи, наконец-то, надо позвонить Мэй! Созвать команду! Ты не понимаешь, как мы за тебя волновались! — Кулак лихорадочно крутил головой из стороны в сторону, постоянно меняя направление взгляда. Он подскочил на ноги и опустил руку Питера.  
— Я сейчас, ты только не двигайся! — К’аи уже успел двинуться в сторону выхода из палаты, как услышал тихий, хриплый голос Питера:  
— Ост…ост…анься…  
— Ах…эм…хорошо.


	5. Побег

С того момента, как Питер вышел из комы, прошло не больше пяти дней. И если в первые дни, часы его состояние было нестабильно: то и дело он проваливался в сон, несколько минут пребывал в нем, а затем снова открывал глаза и лениво оглядывал помещение.  
Но конкретно в данный момент он, хоть пока и не мог твердо стоять на ногах, уже совершенно уверенно сидел на койке, опершись на изголовье. В руках его находился учебник по физике.  
Даже несмотря на то, что Ева отдала ему свои конспекты, а MJ уверяла в том, что готова пересказать любую тему, Питер предпочел узнавать все сам и оттого сейчас сидел, стараясь нагнать пропущенный материал.  
Дэнни, в одно воскресное утро сидя на кресле подле Питера, покуда они оба наслаждались отсутствием своей команды, бездумно переходил с одной статьи на другую. И вот таким незамысловатым способом он очутился на полуправдивой, полу-выдуманной истории про Шаолиньского монаха, о чем он незамедлительно сообщил своему другу.  
— Наткнулся тут на интересную историю. Не думаю, что тебя она заинтересует, но как по мне, так она достаточно увлекательная. Очень похожа на те истории, которые мне рассказывали мои наставники-монахи. — высказал Дэнни в свойственной ему спокойной манере.  
Еще одну жалкую неделю назад в его голосе не сквозило бы ничего даже отдаленно напоминающего всегда спокойного Дэнни Рэнда, но с тем, как Питер с каждым днем шел на поправку, Рэнд постепенно возвращался в свою колею.  
Он больше не волновался за здоровье Питера так сильно, как раньше и теперь позволял себе покидать его палату более, чем на несколько часов и вновь стал следить за собой, более не напоминая своим видом побитую жизнью собаку.  
Пит закрыл книгу, поставив вместо закладки свой большой палец на покинутой им странице. Повернул голову в сторону Рэнда и кивнул, давая понять, что заинтересован в его рассказе.  
— Ну так вот, — с энтузиазмом в голосе произнес Рэнд, — во время моего обучения мне часто рассказывали истории о первом Железном Кулаке, о его бесчисленных подвигах и сотнях душ, которых он вдохновлял на доблестные поступки. Признаться, это всегда было моей любимой частью обучения. — немного мечтательно произнес Дэнни, будто погружаясь в дальние воспоминания о былом.- Здесь же написано что-то вроде его предыстории — ориджинал, как сейчас говорят.  
С губ Питера сорвался легкий смешок.  
— Очень интересно. Тем более ребята нескоро придут, а если я продолжу читать при таком освещении, у меня глаза откажут. — немного натянуто пошутил Питер.  
— Начинай, — немного ласково отозвался он, полностью развернувшись корпусом к рассказчику.  
— История эта берет свое начало в незапамятные времена, когда чудовища бесстрашно ходили по Земле, как ходим мы сейчас. Тогда, после бесконечных сражений на склоне горы Суньшань, из огромнейшего войска выжил только один, да и тот пропитал своей ярко-алой кровью сверкающий белый снег…  
— Дай угадаю, — перебил рассказчика Питер, — это и есть главный герой нашей истории?  
— Сначала дослушай, — приструнил его Рэнд. — Но если ты так хочешь знать, то да, именно он станет первым в истории Железным Кулаком. А теперь дай мне продолжить.  
— Он уже успел вымолиться древним богам и теперь смиренно ожидал своей смерти. Но у Вселенной были на него совершенно иные планы, и посланником ее воли выступил одинокий монах из забытого храма. Взвалив бедолагу на свою дряхлую спину, он донес его до своего ветхого обиталища. Долгими месяцами выхаживал храброго воина старец, не просто залечивая его раны, а оборачивая их вспять. Он лечил не сколько само его тело, сколько его душу. Он научил его многим вещам: как держать меч в новых руках, как ходить на уже излеченных ногах.  
Старец открыл ему секрет силы, которой он и был исцелен и как использовать ее во благо, защищая людей и побеждая силу нечистую с ее помощью.  
— Это ведь он про эту энергию Цы, да? — вновь перебил Питер.  
— Да-да, про Цы. — снисходительно отозвался Дэнни.  
— А разве тогда не считается, что первым Железным Кулаком был тот монах? — вновь поинтересовался Паркер.  
Но у Дэниэла и на это был готов ответ:  
— Все немного сложнее, чем тебе кажется. Мало просто обладать силой, важно направить ее в нужное русло, защищая слабых и противодействуя злу. Энергия Ци — это энергия созидания.  
— Ага, то, как ты ломаешь своими кулаками стены о-о-очень созидательно, — съязвил Питер.  
— Ты верно заметил, что мои кулаки разрушают стены, Цы лишь придают им силы и прочности, — парировал Дэнни. — Всякий может почувствовать ее в себе, даже я могу тебя этому научить, но взять ее под контроль способен не каждый.  
— Научишь?! — воскликнул Питер, с огнем в глазах наклоняясь в сторону Рэнда.  
— Нет, — коротко ответил тот и вновь издал смешок.  
— Больно-то и хотелось, — наигранно отвернулся Питер.  
Оба парня рассмеялись. В ту же секунду в палату в буквальном смысле ввалились Люк, Сэм и Ева, держа в руках многочисленные воздушные шарики и букеты искусственных цветов.  
— Хей, Чувачок-паучок, как самочувствие? — воскликнул Александр, широко расставив руки в намерении обнять Питера.  
— Намного лучше, — отозвался Питер, отвечая на легкие объятия, — о, новые шарики! Предыдущие как раз недавно убрали!  
— Они убрали — мы поставим, круговорот шариков в природе, — совершенно обыденным тоном сказала Ева, привязывая большую кипу к изголовью койки.  
— Красивые, — многозначительно заявил Кунь’Лунец, — мне особенно нравится вон тот розовый с «Поздравляю с девочкой!».  
Все дружно прыснули.  
— Ну, прости, какие уж были, — оправдывался Сэм, закатив глаза, сидя на конце кровати, — и вообще, Пит не жалуется, значит все нормально.  
— В любом случае, есть такая тема, — перейдя на заговорческий шепот, произнес Люк, оглянувшись при этом на всех присутствующих, — сейчас понедельник, народа, посещающих пациентов мало и за ними особо никто не следит, половина персонала еще не оклемалась от выходных, вторая слишком озабочена распитием утреннего кофе после ночных смен.  
— К чему ты клонишь? — не выдержал Питер.  
— А к тому, что мы можем выкрасть тебя, — выпалил Кейдж, энергично взмахнув руками, тем самым получив в ответ недоумевающие взгляды друзей. Он продолжил:  
— Значит так, возьмем коляску, накинем на тебя пледик со свитером — не лето на дворе, как-никак. А затем, тихонечко вывезем тебя в парк.  
— А если нас застукают? — поинтересовался Дэнни.  
— Ничего страшного! Скажем тогда, что просто возили Питера по больничке, что в палате все время сидеть?  
— В принципе, это может сработать, — резюмировал Питер, прикладывая руку к подбородку.  
Дэнни, что все это время настороженно смотрел то на Люка, то на Сэма с Евой, сдвинул брови и поджал губы. По нему было видно, что вся эта затея не внушала ему никакого доверия. Он легко прикоснулся к свободной руке Питера и взглянул на него именно тем взглядом, от которого у Питера сладко щемило в сердце и кровь приливала к щекам и ушам.  
— Ты уверен? Не думал, что тебе уже можно…  
— Да ладно тебе! Не вечно же сидеть в палате! — выкрикнул Александр, громко хлопнув себя по коленям и резко развернувшись к Дэниелу.  
— Дэнни, не беспокойся, мы же будем рядом, ничего плохого не может случиться. — мягко попыталась успокоить взволнованного парня Ева.  
Питер закивал головой, как бы подписываясь под каждым сказанным ею словом. Неспособный более противостоять натиску своих друзей, он сдался и, слегка хлопнув себя по коленям, встал с насиженного места. Уже стоя в дверях палаты, Дэнни добавил:  
— Я за коляской, — никто не решился ему возразить.  
Действия, далее имевшие место быть, больше походили на квик-тайм эвент в какой-нибудь паршивой игре начала 2000-х:  
1\. Найти незанятую инвалидную коляску — выполнено;

2\. Притарабанить все в палате Питера — выполнено;  
3\. Незаметно провести Питера минуя охрану и камеры видеонаблюдения — чуть было не провалено (черт бы побрал Сэма с его внезапным желанием своровать пончик у охранника!);  
Бонус-квест: + своровать у охранника пончик — выполнено (зачем-то).  
Все остальное — дело техники.  
Свежий воздух, свойственный началу сентября, наполнил легкие Питера, заставив его почувствовать жизнь в каждой клеточке тела. Больничная палата, сияющая стерильной белизной, сейчас больше напоминала ему раскаленный солнечный диск, ровно как тот, что светил сейчас над их головами, напоминая ему загробный мир, какой Питер видел в своем воображении.

Однако сейчас он чувствовал, что попал в реальный мир: шумный, серый (хотя и значительно разбавленный яркими крапинками листвы), но такой по-домашнему родной Нью-Йорк.

— У нас есть час, максимум полтора времени, так что давайте действовать оперативно, — буднично, словно ведущий новостей, сказал Рэнд, пристраивая коляску с Питером к пандусу, — меньше протопим — больше погуляем.  
— А что через час произойдёт? Не думаю, что небо нам на головы упадёт, — Сэм, в отличие от нормальных людей, не сошел с лестницы, а исполняя услуги уборщицы, вытер поручень тканью джинсов. Делал он это настолько часто в своей жизни, что все пары его джинс и брюк протирались в одном и том же месте.  
— Обход, пицца-тупица, — по-доброму усмехнулся Люк, хлопая Александра по спине.  
— Если свернуть вот здесь налево, то окажемся в Центральном парке буквально через десять минут, — осведомила всех Ева, одной рукой указывая направление дальнейшего маршрута ребят, а в другой держа навигатор.

Как и в любом другом приличном парке, возле входа находились две стратегические точки: туалеты и тележки со всякими снэками.  
Но наши герои не воспользовались ни первым, ни вторым. Дальновидная Ева заранее позаботилась о перекусе для товарищей и себя, взяв с собой горстку жаренных каштанов: «И вкусно, и дешево, и сезон благоволит», — так, по крайней мере, она обосновывала свои действия.

Спасибо буднему дню, а в особенности утру буднего дня за то, что парк был практически пуст. Редкие прохожие обращали на компанию столько же внимания, сколько обычно обращают на компанию, включающую в себя человека в инвалидном кресле.

Но ведь не подумали бы они, что Питер так и остался в больничной робе?

На ноги ему не забыли натянуть кеды с высокими гольфами в клеточку и довольно широкие джинсы, что упрощало процесс их надевания и снимания. Поверх робы была надета толстовка, образ завершался шерстяным одеялом, на котором в руках Питера покоился пакет каштанов.  
Он их не особо любил, хотя виду и не подавал, лишь заботливо чистил их для Дэнни. «А что? У него руки заняты, он меня везет — это благодарность!» — оправдывался он. Хотя всем и были ясны его истинные мотивы, никто возражать не стал, поддерживая иллюзию тайны.

Подавая Рэнду очередной очищенный орешек, ладонь Питера дрогнула, пальцы сильно сжали ткань рукава легкой куртки Дэниэла.

— А? — вопрошал Рэнд, наклонившись к голове Паркера. К тому времени он уже разжал пальцы и отпустил руку Дэнни  
— Да ничего… — начал Питер, но был перебит громким воплем Сэма.  
— Ой, смотрите, белочки! — по-детски подбежал к ним Сэм, чуть было не спугнув. — Мои хорошие! Хотите каштанчиков?  
— Не для этого мы их брали! — возмутилась Айала, но тут же смягчилась, увидев, как все остальные тоже обрадовались пушистым зверюшкам.  
В очередной раз наклонившись к белочке, Питер выронил жареный орешек в траву. Лицо ровно на секунду искривляется: глаза плотно зажмуриваются, морщинится лоб и нос, а рот приоткрывается, оголяя белоснежные зубы.  
Это не остается незамеченным от Дэнни, настороженность парня вырастает в несколько раз.  
Немного покружив вокруг одного из прудов, компания двинулась в сторону больницы. Всю дорогу обратно Кунь’Лунец пристально следил за всем, что происходило с Питером. Но подобных инцидентов больше не случалось.  
Пробравшись внутрь с черного входа и оставив коляску у какой-то пустой палаты этажом ниже, ребята буквально понесли Питера в палату (и эту обязанность взял на себя Дэниел).  
— Надо будет как-нибудь еще так сделать, — сообщил Люк, складывая сменную одежду Питера.  
— Ни за что! — ответила Ева, поправляя одеяло Паркера (излишняя забота она такая).  
— Нам повезло, что сейчас нас не заметили, в другой раз нам может и не повезти, тем более что меня на следующей неделе уже выписывают, — добавил Питер.  
— Что ж, ладно, — сдался силач.  
— Нам пора, пока, Питер!  
— Пока, Пит.  
— Пока.  
Попрощались ребята, выходя из палаты.  
— До скорого, ребят, — взмахнул рукой пациент.

— Постойте! — уже в коридоре произнес Рэнд, — Я, походу, забыл ноутбук, сейчас вернусь. Идите пока без меня, я вас догоню.

Конечно же, ноутбук Дэнни лежал в его сумке, но он просто не мог упустить такой возможности все разузнать.  
Предварительно постучав, он вошел в палату.

— Что такое? — спросил Питер, опуская только взятый учебник по физике и переводя взгляд на друга.  
— Питер, я заметил, — серьезный и настороженный взгляд К’Аи пронзал Питера насквозь. — И долго ты собирался это скрывать?  
— Я… эм… ммм… — опешил Паркер.  
— И долго уже это продолжается?  
— Уже полгода, — промолвил Питер. И еще тише добавил:  
— С момента нашей встречи…  
— Подожди, — возмутился Рэнд, — но в больницу ты попал только две недели назад! Неужели тебе было настолько плохо и до этого? И как я не заметил? — вопрошал скорее у самого себя Дэнни, расхаживая по палате.  
— Погоди, мы сейчас с тобой об одном и том же говорим?  
— Я видел, как ты напрягал лицо, у тебя тряслись руки! Что это? Швы болят? Голова? У тебя мигрень?  
— А-а-а. Просто иногда голова болит, — немного успокоился Питер. — Наверное, последствия того удара о корягу во время битвы с Веномом.  
— Просто боли?! Пит! С этим надо что-то делать! Я не дам тебе это просто так оставить.  
— А что делать? Как поправлюсь, так само пройдет, — заверил Дэниела Питер.  
Тот приложил кулак ко рту и теперь задумчиво смотрел в пол.  
И, Господи, как же Питеру нравилось видеть его таким сосредоточенным. А ещё Питу нравилось, когда за ним ухаживают, в особенности блондинистые медбраты.  
В его голове зародилась корыстная идея.  
— Слушай, раз уж ты так хочешь мне помочь, — привлек внимание Рэнда Питер, — можешь попробовать на мне тот трюк из твоей утренней истории.  
— Хочешь, чтобы я тебя своей Цы полечил? — слегка с опаской, наклонив голову и приподняв одну бровь, спросил Дэниел. — А что, это может сработать.  
— Видишь, голова болит, а годные идеи-то все еще подает! — Питер слегка ударил себя по черепу, но даже этого хватило, чтобы вызвать у него острую вспышку боли.  
Питер изо всех сил старался оставаться спокойным и ни одним мускулом не выдать боли.  
— Пожалуй, начнем после твоей выписки. Не думаю, что мне разрешат жечь тут травы и благовония.  
Глаза Дэнни горели энтузиазмом.  
— На том и порешили.

Питер выставил вперед руку и Дэнни крепко ее пожал.


End file.
